neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Histoire
- HDNmk2= - HDNV= }} | title = Oracle | gender = Female | race = Tome | height = 117 cm (3'10") | weight = | sizes = | cup = A | weapon = | affiliation = Planeptune's Basilicom | occupation = Oracle of Planeptune | base = Planeptune | video game = Hyperdimension Neptunia Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory | anime = Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation | japanese va = Mika Kanai | english va = Stephanie Sheh }} Histoire is Oracle of Planeptune. She is the tome created by the One True Goddess that was given the task of recording every event in history. She is very knowledgeable but is somewhat slow in providing information, her searching time almost always coming in increments of three. Appearance Hyperdimension Neptunia Histoire has medium length blonde hair in two pigtails with a purple and white headdress on her head. She wears what seems to be a purple graduate gown along with designs that have orange coloring, a white folded down collar and a green tie around her neck. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Histoire's appearance is similar to her look in Hyperdimension Neptunia but with differences, her hight being one of the most noticeable factors. Her hair remains in two blonde pigtails at medium length along with the purple and orange headdress but this time it accompanied by a hat with the letter N in the center. Her dress seems similar to the origial but is open shoulder and has a teal tie. Her legwear consists of thigh high socks and white shoes with green circles wirh a black lining on the center. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Histoire has medium length blonde hair in two pigtails tied up with teal ribbons with a purple and white headdress on her head. She wears what seems to be a purple gown along with designs that have orange coloring with a teal bow at the top. Her legwear consists of white stockings and purple shoes with pink circles on the center. Personality Hyperdimension Neptunia & Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory In Hyperdimension Neptunia and Victory, Histoire is shown to have a very cheerful and frequently uses emoticons at the end of sentences when speaking. She is very sweet and also very intelligent with strong sense of right and wrong. It often takes her a while to find the information needed by others within in her tome. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Histoire's personality in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 is very mature and serious. She does not play around and is very focused on her work as an Oracle. She has to frequently nag Neptune to do her duties as CPU and will go so far as to yell to ensure she gets her point across. While she is very hardworking, it sometimes takes her a while to provide people with the information they seek (3 hours, 3 days, etc.). Story Hyperdimension Neptunia In Hyperdimension Neptunia, Histoire calls out to Neptune after she is defeated by the other CPUs and banished to the world below. She requests her aid in finding the Key Fragments scattered across Gamindustri on each landmass so that she can break the seal placed on her by Arfoire. She guides Neptune and the others throughout most og the journey and upon her release from the seal she helps Neptune in restoring her memory and recruting the other CPUs for their help in defeating Arfoire. It is revealed that Histoire was created by Arfoire when Arfoire decided to seperate a portion of her powers from herself. Together, Arfoire and Histoire created the four CPUs to rule over Gamindustri. At the end of the game, Histoire helps the CPUs by allowing them to use their combined powers to delete the remaining monsters in Gamindustri from the tome's records. After this she takes the CPUs powers and allows them to live lives are regular humans, giving their powers to the next goddess who would succeed them all. Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Histoire sends Nepgear and the CPUs out to the Gamindustri Graveyard to fight CFW Magic, however they are defeated and held in captivity for three years. When IF and Compa bring back Nepgear, she apologizes for sending them off on a "fools errand" and tells Nepgear that she must find the mascot characters of each nation and enlist the aid of the CPU Candidates if possible. When Nepgear succeeds in not only obtaining the mascot characters but the getting the CPU Candidates as well, Histoire creates a sharicite crystal and sends them to the Gamindustri Graveyard. Nepgear successfully brings back Neptune and the other CPUs and they are allowed to finally rest in the Basilcom. Histoire eventually ends up getting kidnapped by CFW Trick and Underling at a point but is quickly rescued by Nepgear, Neptune, and the others and she blames herself for it happening. After Nepgear and the others defeat each of the CFWs, Histoire prepares a spa for them to relax in before the final battle as she ponders on everything that has happened up until this point and wonders if the CPUs and Candidates will be successful in winning against Arfoire. At the end of the game, Histoire is shown looking for Neptune who has gone missing and has left her paperwork all covered up in cookie crumbs. Nepgear who is done with her work goes out to look for her at the spot where they used to play at as children. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory features two Histoire's. There is an Histoire of the Hyperdimension and an Histoire of the Ultradimension. The game focuses more on the Ultradimension Histoire who first meets Neptune after she falls from the sky and is taken back to the Planeptune Basilicom by Plutia. While everyone else thinks that Neptune is lying about being from another world, Histoire feels certain connection to Neptune and even goes as far as contacting the Histoire of her dimension which confirms for everyone that Neptune is in fact from a different Gamindustri. The Histore of the Hyperdimension informs Neptune that in order for Neptune to return home she must increase Planeptune's shares in the Ultradimension. Neptune manages to gather enough shares to head home and Histoire opens the path for her. Before Neptune is able to go into the light, Nepgear accidentally falls through instead. This causes them to have to gain even more shares in order to return home. Towards the end of the game, Neptune manages to get enough shares to create a path large enough for not only her and Nepgear but the Ultradimension CPUs as well. At the end of the game the Hyperdimension Histoire and her Ultradimension counterapart discuss how the path does not seem to be closing any time soon and how it would be fine for the time being to allow it to stay open due to everyone being happy to be able to travel between the dimensions. Trivia *Histoire is the only character in the Hyperdimension Neptunia series to have a different look for each game. *In a popularity poll, Histoire has placed 11th place. Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 characters Category:Oracles Category:NPCs Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory characters Category:Histoire Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection characters Category:Female characters Category:Planeptune residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2: SISTERS GENERATION characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin characters